Zircon
by OniShinso
Summary: A transfer team with harmless intentions arrives, drama ensues. As they progress with the struggles Beacon Academy forces upon them, team RWBY will develop new relationships, hate-ships, hardships, and jealousies. No holds barred. Expect CONSTANT updates.
1. Chapter 1

The night was brisk and quiet, but also calm. A slight breeze stirred up the trees surrounding the grounds of Beacon Academy, making its way through the small gap in the window of the dorm room that housed team RWBY, of which only half the members were present. Blake Belladonna was perched at the head of her bed, legs crossed and reading away at one of her novels, while Weiss Schnee was fast asleep in her own; the occasional breath of relaxation escaping her lips as the night continued. The only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of the trees just outside their window, and the turning of the pages in Blake's book. While the two remained in their dorm, the other members of team RWBY had left previously, saying something about visiting the cafeteria for a midnight snack. As Blake continued slowly sifting through the pages in her book, however, her facial expressions started becoming more and more somber and gloomy. It was only as she started to wedge her bookmark into the spine of the pages that she heard the click of the door handle to the room, and the door slowly open. Ruby Rose poked her innocent face inside, scanning the room for any signs of conscious life, noticing that Blake was indeed awake before slowly tip-toeing her way over to Blake's neatly made bed and sitting next to the raven-haired girl. In her hand was a plate containing a small mountain of what looked to be chocolate chip cookies. Yang Xiao Long followed soon after with a piece of toast dangling out of her mouth; the strawberry jam trailing down the corners of her mouth. She gently closed the door, turning the lock and proceeding to make the climb to her bunk bed located atop Blake's. Ruby, dressed in her usual sleepwear, ungracefully opened her mouth wide enough to insert an entire cookie; the crumbs tumbling down her black tank-top.

Blake's eyes, now fixed on what Ruby had undoubtedly stolen from the school's cafeteria bore a look of carnality and hunger.

"Hmm?" Blake murmured as she reached toward Ruby with an open hand, eyes now fixated on the younger girl's own. Ruby, with a wide, sweetness induced smile proceeded pass the plate to her teammate, watching intently that Blake didn't claim any more than what she had previously planned on eating herself. To her relief, Blake had only taken a single cookie between her index and thumb, raising it to her mouth and taking a small nibble off the side. Ruby then focused her attention forward toward the bed across the room that held the white-haired heiress, and then back to her midnight snack, as Yang's bare feet dangled just left of her face.

"Why does she always fall asleep early?" Ruby quietly whispered to her teammates.

"You know her." Blake replied, laying the final bite of her cookie into her mouth. "Ish eiver her way er no way," she said, swallowing, and blushing slightly at her failed pronunciation.

"Hey guys?" Yang said, slightly excitedly from the heights of her bunk. "I know it's summer break and all, but don't you think it'd be a good idea to do a little training? You know, even a tiny bit here and there?"

She was right. It was summer break and classes at Beacon were out for two months, leaving the students with not much else to do, aside from the bits and pieces of homework assigned over the break.

"It would be beneficial…" said Blake, turning her gaze to her team's leader as if awaiting approval.

"Sounds like fun!" exclaimed Ruby, earning an agitated ' _shh_ ' from her two teammates, as a precaution to prevent Weiss from awaking, and bringing her heiress attitude with her. Weiss in turn, let out a rather loud and manly snore, whilst shifting in her bed, causing her team to let out a series of suppressed giggles.

"I guess we'll have to get up early and see Professor Goodwitch to book ourselves a sector in the training grounds tomorrow morning," Blake sighed with a yawn, while undoing her bow and setting her head on her pillow.

"You guys can sleep in, I'll handle it" Ruby said with a smile before hopping off Blake's bed, and ascending to her own above the sleeping heiress.

Pulling her sheets over her body, Ruby laid down in her bed, letting her muscles and stomach relax, producing a timid breath of content.

" _Goooodnight team ru…"_ she said with a yawn, passing out mid-sentence.

"Night sis," Yang whispered across the room, with a grin before sprawling across her sheets herself.

Morning came early for team RWBY, or Ruby herself specifically. It was 7:00 am, a couple hours before her usual wake up time seeing as the student's lack of classes let them sleep in. Sitting up in her bed, arms stretched overhead, she let out a long yawn before blinking her eyes open and looking outside the window. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, creating a beautiful orange landscape. Gracefully hopping off her bed, she made her way to the dorm's bathroom to shower and change into her usual crimson red and black attire. A few moments later, she emerged from the bathroom and left the room, leaving both her teammates and her weapon to continue their rest. Closing the door behind her, she started down the long hallway to the staircase that would lead her to Goodwitch's classroom, and where she would book her team a spot in the training grounds for the day. Upon descending the spiral staircase, her eyes were med with the glistening, crimson red hair of Pyrrha Nikos.

"G'morning Pyrrha!" Ruby said excitedly. "Safe to assume you're up early for the same reason as me?"

"Oh, hello Ruby." Pyrrha said with a smile. "If you're up for first dibs at breakfast, then yes!"

Ruby hadn't noticed that Pyrrha had in her hands, two platefuls of what looked to be bacon, eggs and toast. As airheaded as Ruby usually was, she was able to piece together that at least one of those plates was meant for a certain someone Pyrrha fancied. Her hypothesis was confirmed when she noticed a slight shade of red overcome Pyrrha's cheeks as she looked away from Ruby and back to what she was carrying.

"Nope, guess not then," Ruby said with a shrug. "I was hoping to reserve a spot in the training grounds before they fill up for today"

"Well if that's the case, I'd better not hold you up any longer Ruby," Pyrrha stated as she continued to make her way up the stairs to her team's dorm. "Since summer started, spots have become scarce! Wish you luck!"

"See you later!"

Turning, she continued down the staircase, leading to yet another hallway. As she trekked the empty halls, Goodwitch's classroom, or rather arena came into view. Pushing the large doors open, she found her professor sat in the front row, her legs up on the desk and arms behind her head. As Ruby approached her, she noticed a small trail of saliva on the corner of the blonde huntress's mouth.

" _How unbecoming of her…_ " Ruby thought to herself, letting out a childlike giggle. She stood before the sleeping woman for a few moments before remembering why she had come.

"Uh… Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby quietly said with a disgruntled look. "Professooooooor…" Ruby spoke, slightly louder whilst poking the huntress's shoulder with her index.

"Huh?! Wha…?!" Goodwitch blurted as she shot upwards, fixing her skirt and adjusting her collar. "Yes Ruby, what can I help you with this morning?"

Glynda Goodwitch, renowned huntress, always stoic and becoming, stood before Ruby, hair slightly aroused and wiping a trail of saliva from her mouth with her sleeve.

"Umm… I was just wondering if you had any openings left in the training grounds for today." Ruby asked the clearly embarrassed professor.

"Let me check my scroll for you," Glynda replied, turning away from Ruby.

Ruby, although not entirely sure, was convinced that the only reason she had turned away from her was a failed attempt at stopping the young girl from noticing that she had indeed pried the device from her bra. Turning around to face Ruby again, she sent a rather suspicious look to Ruby, who in turn glanced at the ceiling, and then the floor. Turning her attention to the scroll in her hands, Glynda swiped through a list of teams and training ground sectors, before looking back to Ruby.

"Sorry Miss Rose, but it seems we're totally booked for today, and tomorrow, and the next day." Glynda said, sympathetically.

"Oh…" Ruby sighed. "Well, thanks anyways Professor!" Turning, she started for the door.

"Hold on one second Miss Rose," Glynda called, not taking her eyes off her scroll.

Ruby turned quickly, to be met by her professor's emerald eyes.

"I may be able to fit you in, but you and your team will have to share with another team…" Glynda explained, fixing her glasses with her index. "Only of course, if they consent to the idea"

"Well, we certainly don't mind!" exclaimed Ruby with a slight smile.

"Excellent, I'll be sure to sort this out with their team leader as soon as they arrive"

"They're not here already?" questioned Ruby.

"No, they will be arriving from Atlas by airship sometime early this afternoon. Their leader had taken the initiative and booked this sector just after their departure. They are a team of transfer students, first years transitioning to second year just like your team, Ruby."

"Uh-huh…" Ruby expressed.

"So maybe offering to show them around will gain you their approval for sharing their training sector, Miss Rose"

" _Well, it's not like we will have much else to do, why not?_ " thought Ruby.

The girl nodded, expressing her compliance as to show the transfer students around beacon. Turning once again, she made her way to the door.

"And Ruby," Glynda said sternly. "Please… don't tell anyone abou…"

"Hmm? I didn't see anything!" Ruby coyly retorted, a smirk trailing her lips as she turned and headed out the door.

Author's note: Hey guys, just a message for readers. Expect this story to continue very frequently, with longer, more in-depth chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

" _It's kind of odd that there would be students transferring to Beacon between semesters…"_ Ruby thought as she slowly traced the halls, heading back to her team's dorm. " _I wonder what kind of people they are."_

Making her way to her room, Ruby glanced out of the window next to her, taking in the sunrise and mentally preparing herself for the day to come. Upon reaching her room, she overheard what sounded like her team, bustling about within, most likely getting ready for the day as well. Opening her door, she was immediately encountered with the sight of Blake, sliding her leggings up her slender figure, and Weiss lacing her white boots. A moment later, Yang emerged from the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her chest and hair loosely dangling behind her; the occasional drop of water falling from her golden mane. Opening her drawer and producing a hairdryer, she took a seat on the end of Blake's bed, sliding her fingers through her hair as she dried it.

Ruby, taking into account that she was already up and ready to go simply leaned against the wall, next to her team's door.

"Did you manage to reserve a location for today?" Weiss questioned Ruby without taking her eyes off her laces.

"I did!" exclaimed Ruby. "But there's a bit of a catch"

"Oh? What's that?" Blake asked with a slightly worried smile, while adjusting her bow.

"Well, technically we were far too late to claim a training sector for today, and any time in the near future. Understandable since there isn't really anything else to do around here over summer," Ruby confessed.

"And…?" Weiss sighed, looking up at Ruby.

"I got us the spot yes…" Ruby said, looking at the walls around her to avoid direct eye contact with the impatient heiress. "Potentially…"

Her entire team, now focusing their suspicious gazes upon the younger girl waiting for her to continue, making her feel unnerved.

"Professor Goodwitch told me that the only way we could get a spot would be to share with another team. And only then if they agree to share." Admitted Ruby.

"Well… that's not too bad, I suppose." Yang said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What team is it?" asked Blake, curiously.

"I'm not sure," replied Ruby. "They are only transferring in from Atlas today."

This earned quizzical looks from her team as they were not totally convinced that this would follow through, since it was up to the discretion of the other team as to whether they would be allowed to share the training sector with them.

"Goodwitch also told me that she would give us a direct answer as to whether we can use it once the transfer team replies to her message asking." Ruby stated as she took a seat at the end of Blake's bed, alongside Yang.

"Well I suppose all we can do is wait for her to get back to us." Weiss replied, standing up and looking out the team's window to investigate the quality of the day outside. "We can't just waste our day cooped up in here waiting for her, though."

"Breakfast?!" exclaimed Yang as she shot up from her place at the edge of Blake's bed.

"Sounds good to me, Yang," Blake replied, sitting up and standing next to Weiss, joining her in looking out the window.

As the quartet made their way out of their dorm and into Beacon's seemingly never-ending halls, their minds were concentrated on whether or not the transfer team would in fact allow them to train with them. Entering the vast cafeteria, the four girls proceeded to claim whatever they wanted to eat for breakfast and made their way to their usual spot. Breakfast was littered with casual small talk, consisting of Yang's usual antics and horrible puns, along with Weiss' disapproval of mostly anything that was said by the blonde. Ruby and Blake simply sat back and listened, without contributing much to any conversations that were had. Upon finishing their meals, the four sat up and made their way to the cafeteria doors. Upon exiting, Ruby's scroll started buzzing in her pocket. Furiously trying to pry it out and nearly dropping it, she noticed it was in fact a call from Professor Goodwitch, most likely involving their previous encounter from earlier this morning.

"Hellooooo?" Ruby answered optimistically.

"Yes, hello again, Ruby. You probably already know why I am calling but I just received team ZRCN's reply, and it is in your favor."

" _Team Zircon… Interesting name"_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Their leader, Zeal Sikes has given her consent as to allow your team to train alongside her team, for as long as you wish might I add. Now don't forget, you are to give them a proper tour of Beacon and show them around Vale at your earliest convenience."

"Of course!" Ruby replied, excitedly.

"With that being said, they also stated that their training will commence at noon this day, they will be expecting you at that time to avoid any interruptions that may be caused by your arrival." Glynda stated firmly.

"No worries professor!"

With that, both Glynda and Ruby ended their call. Ruby turned to her teammates who were walking beside her, bearing a sly grin.

"So, what's the verdict, Ruby?" Blake asked, looking towards the shorter girl.

"It's a go! They start today at noon, and said that we can train with them as long as we like!" cheerfully exclaimed Ruby. "We just have to make sure to show them around Beacon at some point."

"Works for me…" stated Weiss, with a hint of reluctance.

"Well, it's almost eleven now, we should head back to the room and get our equipment!" declared Yang, frantically.

The four hastily made their way back to their dorm with each girl harboring different thoughts and questions regarding the new team they would be training with. Whilst Yang and Blake were more-so concerned with their personalities and such, Ruby was excitedly anticipating what kinds of unique weapons and abilities the team had to offer. Weiss, in her usual indifferent state of mind was rather passive about the whole situation. Having made it to their room, the four girls quickly gathered their weapons, towels, and a dozen or so bottled waters.

"C'mon guys! It's better to be early than late! I wanna make a good first impression!" exclaimed Ruby, swinging their door open and gesturing for everyone to hurry.

"Your sister is awfully chipper this morning, Yang…" mentioned Blake, wrapping her black ribbon around her arm and placing Gambol Shroud on her back.

"She's just excited about meeting new people! After all, we're gonna have to at least be friendly with these people if we're training with them. It is _their_ spot after all." Yang retorted, bent over fixing the laces on her boots.

She was right. As much as they may or may not like it, team RWBY's ability to train properly over the summer relied on a friendly, mutual relationship and understanding of this new transfer team.

As the girls filed themselves out into the hall one-by-one, Ruby was the last to leave, shutting and locking the door behind her. Making their way down the hall, there was an odd lack of conversation between the teammates. The only sounds being produced were their own footsteps and the occasional clinking of metal on metal emanating from parts of Ruby's scythe as she walked. Exiting the building, the mid-day sun invaded their eyes, and a cool summer breeze grazed their bodies.

"Such a gorgeous day!" exclaimed Weiss, slinging her long, white hair over left shoulder.

The team simply nodded in approval. Ruby, who was walking slightly behind the group, skipped her way to Blake's side. The raven-haired girl was strutting across the concrete, with one hand on her forehead, being used as a sun visor.

"Hey Blake…" Ruby said inquisitively. "I know you're not usually the type for much social interaction, so I wanted to know how you feel about having to share this spot with another team…"

Blake directed her amber eyes to Ruby's own silver ones and let her arm down to her side.

"I know it couldn't be helped, having waited so long to even try to reserve a location. I just hope that we get along well with them." Blake replied, with slight hesitance. "I know you're only looking out for our team by doing this, Ruby."

"Glad to hear you're not totally mad with me, Blake." Ruby gleamed with a toothy smile. "Oh! I totally forgot to tell you all the name of the transfer team!"

Trotting to the front of the group, Ruby cleared her throat, in means to get her team's attention.

"The team's name is Z-R-C-N, pronounced _Zircon_ or something… and their leader's name is Zeal…" announced Ruby, the rest of her team looking curiously at her, anticipating her completion of her sentence. "Uhhh… Sikes?" Ruby finally finished.

This earned untrustworthy expressions from her team, as they had no way of telling if _Zeal Sikes_ was the correct name for the girl.

"It's nice to hear you paid _soo_ much attention to what Glynda explained to you." Sighed Weiss, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm almost one hundred percent sure I'm right!" admitted Ruby, with an ear-to-ear smile.

Her team's untrusting expressions remained as they continued walking the stone pathway leading to Beacon's outdoor training facility. Turning a corner, and entering a vast array of gated training sectors, each one with its own grassy terrain, team RWBY was focused mainly on finding their training partners. Passing other teams, preoccupied with their own practice, the girls were nearing the last few sectors. Their eyes went from left to right, scanning each one in hopes of locating team ZRCN. Approaching the final sector, the four peered inside, to get a look at its inhabitants. Looking inside, the four girls' eyes were focused on the group of two students, currently involved in some sort of training exercise.

"There's only three in here…" Ruby muttered, turning to her teammates. "Glynda said it was a team of four. This can't be it."

"Ahhh! Team RWBY's here!" announced one of the inhabitants, her tall figure bounding over to the group.

The four members of team RWBY, startled by this sudden exclamation turned to see what kind of creature had howled such recognition, but before they could focus in on the approaching figure, she was already on top of them. Her Elbow length garnet hair could be seen flowing behind her.

The girl was now face to face with Ruby, bent over, staring into her silver eyes with her own dark blue ones.

"Hmmmmmmmm.." purred the girl, looking into Ruby's existence with an expression of judgement.

Ruby's eyes darted from her teammates to the opposing girl's, head tilted back, attempting some sort of sensible eye contact. After a few seconds, the girl pulled away and stood at her regular height.

"CUUTE!" shrieked the girl as she pulled Ruby into her arms, strangling the girl into a powerful hug, pressing the shorter girls face into her chest.

"Hrrghhh" was all that could be heard from Ruby as the breath was squeezed from her lungs.

The remaining members of team RWBY simply stood in shock, mouths gaping at the impressively direct greeting Ruby was receiving from a complete stranger. A moment later, the girl released Ruby, who was gasping for air.

"Oh my god! Where are my manners? I'm Zeal." The mystery girl stated, placing a hand on her own chest as if to formally introduce herself. "Maybe I should've said that before, he he…"

"Ummm… I'm Ruby." stated the shorter girl, with a slightly frightened expression.

"Oh I already know that! Glynda gave me a small description of you already. Petite girl with a red hood? Who else could it be!" exclaimed Zeal, frantically.

"Well… uhh, yeah! I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you!" said Ruby, extending her hand with a poorly created smile.

Zeal grabbed her hand in both her own, shaking it up and down viciously. Looking over to the rest of team RWBY, who remained with their shocked and petrified expressions, she released Ruby's throbbing hand, proceeding to enact the same introduction for the others. One by one, Zeal latched onto each of the girl's hands, violently shaking them. She did this so fast, the rest of team RWBY didn't even get a chance to tell her their names before she stepped back, analyzing the girls.

"Uhh, so this is Blake, Weiss and my sister Yang," Ruby stated, pointing to each individual teammate.

"So nice to meet you all!" Zeal declared, with a freakishly large smile, revealing near-perfect pearly white teeth. "Ah! I should introduce you to my team! Come in, come in!"

Zeal proceeded to take Ruby by the hand once again and lead her, and her team into the grassy area in which her and her team were training. Upon stopping, she pointed to a large tree, which appeared to have another girl leaning next to it.

"Over there is Christie Grey! She's been with me, training to be huntresses for years now." Zeal explained.

"Pleasure." The girl said, walking over to the group, waving with a coy smile, her shoulder-length sterling blue hair bobbing up and down, studying the team, specifically Yang with her bright emerald eyes. Zeal then turned around, looking up as if scanning the immediate air around her.

"And up there is Riven." Zeal explained, pointing approximately fifteen meters upwards to a silhouetted figure floating ominously above the teams.

"Wait, how is he just… floating there?" Ruby questioned.

Just as the sentence left her lips, the figure started falling from the sky, landing a few feet away from team RWBY.

"It's my semblance, flying." The boy spoke softly, looking at team RWBY with his baby-blue eyes. Dark brown, wavy hair flowed evenly with the breeze as he approached the girls with a modest handshake. "Riven Sharpe is the name."

"We're team RWBY." Replied Ruby, returning his firm handshake.


	3. Chapter 3

All eyes were now on Riven as he completed his introduction to team RWBY. His appearance was nothing short of unique. Obviously of faunus descent, his smile bore two small fangs escaping the corners of his mouth, as well as two black wings spanning about a meter each from the center of his back, leading the girls of team RWBY to assume he was a bat faunus. His attire consisted of a simple black dress shirt with rolled sleeves, modified with holes in the back to allow for his wings to be extended. The dark blue jeans he exhibited had a few small rips trailing their height, and his black boots appeared to have steel toes.

While Riven's attire was more or less uncomplicated, his teammates' outfits were nothing short of astonishing. Zeal's display of fashion was quite extravagant; her black pantsuit revealing a bright red undershirt and slightly intimate black bra straps. The black tie she loosely wore around her slender neck trailed downwards to her knee high skirt, and black stiletto-type laced shoes with three inch heels. Christie appeared to be wearing shorts similar to Yang's in design, but made with a hint of silver. Trailing her legs were tight, slightly mangled fishnet stockings. Her top half consisted of a daring black camisole, to which the straps were loosely sliding down her shoulders.

Having taken in their appearances, Yang couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eye Christie, who hadn't taken her eyes off the blonde this entire time.

"Uhh…" trailed Yang, quizzically looking into the girl's green eyes. "See something you like?"

"Let me look for a few more seconds, and I'll be able to answer that." replied Christie with a smirk plastered on her face.

Yang's eyes widened with the girl's blatant, flirtatious remark as she turned her head to meet with Zeal's. The two groups found themselves caught up in a few moments of solid conversation, involving personal attributes, weapons and experiences as hunters and huntresses in training. The only one not caught up in this social exchange of teams was Blake, who had a hard time focusing on anything but the bright blue eyes, handled by Riven. Plenty of thoughts had coursed Blake's mind over the past few weeks, involving relationships; or her lack thereof. It bothered her that she hadn't really been in a legitimate relationship her entire life. Curiosity trailed her mind, leaving behind lots for her to think about. Just looking at the groups interacting was enough to aid in her realization that she had an introverted mindset. Sure, she wouldn't mind becoming more social, but she had no clue where to begin. She took immediate notice of how fast the teams were getting to know each other on a personal basis. Yang and Weiss were caught up in conversation with Christie involving clothing, or something else Blake had no real concern for, whilst Ruby was proudly showing off Crescent Rose to Zeal, and Riven, who looked absolutely enthralled at its design, poking at it with his index. She decided it was time to involve herself.

"So, uh, Zeal," Blake stumbled, hesitantly stepping into the group. "What are your reasons for wanting to become a huntress?"

"Simple!" exclaimed the garnet haired girl. "It's fun."

"E-excuse me?" Questioned Blake.

"It's fun killing monsters, I've always had a knack for combat, even at a young age. My parents are always so supportive of me in whatever I do that they had no problem letting me become a huntress as a career."

"It's true," Riven intruded. "Once 'Z' gets an idea into her head, there's no stopping it, even against all logic."

"Doesn't that make her an unpredictable leader?" Weiss asked, thinking back to what Ruby was like when they had first encountered each other.

"Of course, but we've always worked well together as a team." Riven explained, slapping Zeal on the back with his hand.

"What about you?" Blake inquired.

"What _about_ me?" replied Riven, his wings flapping gently, excitedly.

"Why did you choose to become a hunter?"

"More or less to help this world out. The way I see it, I'm not harming anything by becoming a hunter and killing grimm." Riven explained, fixing his sleeve. "Plus it's a paycheck."

' _Their reasons seem pretty simple'_ Blake thought, casting her gaze at Riven's tiny fangs poking from the corners of his mouth. Riven shot a quick smile towards Blake, his eyes meeting hers for only a second, causing her to instantly become slightly more comfortable with the conversation and social interaction she was experiencing with this transfer team; this man before her was the cause. She in fact, could slowly feel herself becoming more maternal to the faunus. Even though he was no longer looking at her directly, her eyes were locked onto his.

"My girlfriend doesn't always agree with what I wanna do, but we make it work," stated Riven.

Blake immediately developed a slight blush and an expression of minor disappointment at his statement as she lowered her eyes to the grass and took a small step back.

"Oh? Who's this girlfriend of yours?" Yang pried, with a coy smile.

"I don't think you'd know her, she isn't a student in any combat school. She works in southeast Vale," Riven admitted, looking at his feet, sliding his fingers through the wavy hair on the back of his head. "Though she hasn't really told me what she does. She tends to keep quiet about it."

"Interesting," replied Yang. "Although, it is odd that you're a couple and you don't even know what she does!"

"Like I said," reciprocated Riven. "She's really quiet."

"She's just adorable!" squealed Zeal, as she grabbed Riven by the waste from behind, lifting him off the ground into a forceful bear hug. "They're such a cute couple!"

Desperately, Riven attempted peeling himself out of her mighty grasp, but to no success, all he could do was flap his wings vigorously. It was only when she put him down herself that he could breathe once again.

"Thanks for that 'Z'," Riven sarcastically spoke to the chuckling girl, gasping for air as he did.

With that, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans, producing a small red package. Opening it, and removing one if its contents, he placed the cigarette between his lips. He then motioned his head towards Christie, who proceeded to snap her fingers. A small ignition of fire could be seen at the tip of her index, as she moved it to the summit of his cigarette. This earned mixed reactions from team RWBY; Yang and Ruby alike bore expressions of intrigue whilst Weiss simply shook her head in disapproval. Blake, with a blank face simply stared at the exchange between the two members of ZRCN.

Moving her finger away from Riven's mouth, the tiny flame dissipated. Inhaling deeply, Riven turned his face away from his newly found comrades in hopes of preventing his exhale of smoke from reaching their lungs.

"How many times have I told you to quit smoking _Riven_ ," exclaimed Zeal sarcastically, as she snatched the cigarette from his mouth.

"About as many times as you _steal_ them from me, _Zealie_ ," he retorted, as the girl herself inhaled her own fill of smoke, causing her to cough sporadically.

Quickly removing it from her hands, Riven returned the cigarette to his own mouth.

"Wait, how did she do that?" Weiss questioned, motioning her hands to Christie, who was bent over adjusting her stockings.

"Hmm?" Christie inquired, looking up at the snow-haired heiress.

"I think she's asking about the fire, Chris," Riven aided whilst snapping his own fingers, meaning to show Christie exactly what Weiss had been referring to.

"Oh!" sounded the girl, standing straight again. "Well, notice how I don't really have a weapon?"

The four girls nodded in sync.

"I myself, have kind of a unique style of fighting. All I do is inject small amounts of dust into myself through a needle and my semblance amplifies its power!" Christie explained. "Wanna see?!"

Team RWBY shared in the same quizzical expressions, hesitantly nodding. The girl, walking towards a black satchel that was placed at the food of the tree she had previously been found leaning against, bent over and unzipped it. She removed a rather menacing looking syringe with a wide capacity and five inch needle, and returned to the group with a carefree skip. The dust injector was appropriately labelled ' _Christie's Dust'_ with rather sloppy handwriting. Removing the cap on the tip of the freakishly wide needle, she turned her left arm around, such that dozens of small red dots could be seen, scarred into the underside of her forearm. Lining the needle up with one of the few vacant areas on her arm, she plunged the needle deep into her skin, causing her to squint in pain. This caused team RWBY to gasp in horror as a small bead of crimson dripped down the length of her arm, from the point of insertion. Using her thumb, Christie then pressed the plunger slightly so that a small amount of the crimson red content inside the barrel was pushed inside of her.

All but Weiss, who turned her head slightly to avoid the sight, cringed and bit their lips at the small yelp the girl had produced as she removed the tip of the needle from her arm. Closing her eyes, Christie flexed her aura, causing parts of the afflicted arm to turn into what looked like magma. As tiny droplets of lava dislodged themselves from her skin, a small burst of flame exploded from her palm.

Having witnessed a rare form of dust manipulation, the girls of team RWBY were in amazement; with Ruby clapping frantically at the spectacle. Christie then deactivated the fire by shaking her arm ferociously, and proceeded to give a clumsy curtsy.

"Impressive!" Ruby declared as the girl slipped the cap back on the needle and placed it back into the satchel.

"Impressive yes," declared Weiss with a frown. "Unethical? Absolutely."

"Oh shush you, you're just too jealous of her to say anything nice," Yang accused, earning one of Weiss' distinct hand-on-hip grunts of disapproval.

"Now that I think of it, I haven't seen your guys' weapons…" declared Ruby. "Don't you guys have weapons of your own? Or do you fight like Christie?"

"Oh, we have our own actual weapons. We have them laid just over there right now," replied Riven, pointing to the tree at which Christie's satchel was previously found.

What could be seen were a pair of fairly normal looking weapons, leaned against the far side of the tree. Motioning for team RWBY to follow, Riven led them to where the weapons were placed and proceeded to pick up what looked like a modernized lever-action rifle. The weapon was onyx in color, with an array of small green lights emanating dimly from between some of the parts.

"This is 'Spectral Carbine'," explained Riven, holding the rifle out, so that team RWBY could harness a better look. Ruby, gazing deeply at the weapon, looked into the eyes of Riven as if to ask ' _can I hold it?'_ Motioning forward slightly, he placed the weapon in Ruby's petite hands, causing the girl to grunt somewhat.

"I-it's so heavy! Ruby exclaimed, struggling to grasp the weapon in her arms whilst examining its details.

"That's for sure, but the heavier a ranged weapon is, the more accurate the shot!" replied Riven with a smile,

Handing the weapon back to its owner, eyes were now focused on Zeal, who now held a small, seemingly collapsed stick. Pressing a button on its side, the piece unfolded into a magnificent bow. Its color matched her eyes, a deep shade of blue, with hints of silver lining parts of its exterior. In Zeal's other hand was a strapped container holding three dozen or so arrows. Each one, unique in its own way, was tipped with a dust coated arrowhead. The vast selection of colors and shapes of the arrowheads dictated what each one could be used for, and what element it would produce.

"Shriek Compound is its name, yes, yes feel free to be amazed," boasted Zeal, placing an arrow against the bow and drawing it back with the string, striking an exaggerated pose.

"Oh stop bragging," Riven retorted, placing Spectral Carbine against the tree once again.

"I can't help myself! It's just so beautiful!" cried Zeal, rubbing the exterior of the weapon with her fingers in such a way that pushed the boundaries of explicitness.

"Then put it away, dirt bag," Christie chuckled, with a hand against her mouth.

"Fiiine," sighed Zeal, returning her weapon to its original form, producing mechanical sounds of metal on metal as it collapsed.

Weiss, noticing something odd about this entire encounter, developed a rather quizzical expression.

"Hey, isn't there something missing here?" the heiress questioned. "Like, another teammate?"

"Yeah, aren't there four members on your team?" Ruby continued.

"There is in fact a fourth member to ZRCN, but his situation is complicated." Explained Riven; his expression changing to one of strain.

"His name is Nicky." Christie continued. "He flew in with us today, but I'm afraid he won't be training with us today."

"Or any day soon, for that matter." Zeal mentioned.

"Why's that?" Weiss asked curiously.

"About six months ago, he came down with a terminal illness; a rare one. To put it simply, he was born with a weak aura." explained Zeal. "His aura is slowly dissipating, and when it does, his body won't be able to live on."

"He came with us yes, but until his condition is cured by some miracle of science, he's bedridden. Has been since this started." Christie finished.

"That's… So sad," whimpered Ruby, who was indeed fighting back the urge to tear up a little.

"It is, but he keeps on telling us to continue on, no matter what happens to him. So we do." admitted Riven with a faint smile. "

"Plus, we visit him often. He enjoys that," beamed Zeal, wiping away one of her own tears with her palm. "At least I think he does."

"You're all so sweet!" squeaked Yang, passionately.

"Maybe we could take you to meet him soon, I'm sure he'd like that." Christie stated.

"For sure!" added Zeal. "But shouldn't we get to training?"

Author's note: Hey guys! I'm finally getting a chance to get these chapters out. Please, feel free to message me with critique. Would love to hear from you! Cheers.


End file.
